


The Bringer

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Sheik, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: Sheik finds he is with child after a night of passion with Link and is scared of what the hero will think. However, he doesn't get the chance to confront Link before the Hylian chases him away.





	1. Memories

How long have I been away from him? A week. A month. I find time doesn't matter to me anymore. All I can think about is him. What will he think? How will he act? Towards me? Towards it?

My hand rest on my stomach. It isn't any different than it was years ago. At least on the outside. My mind can't wrap around the idea of creating life. Last I checked I was male. Nothing seems to have changed since I allowed Link to take my innocence those few months ago.

I was fine one day and then throwing up the next. My craving for strange food, like salmon drizzled in chocolate then covered in assorted nuts between two pieces of honey bread, is what set Zelda off. She confirmed her theory with Impa, then confronted me.

I didn't speak for a week.

Link had yelled at me at one point. Said I was being a woman. I just sat and took it emotionless. Yet it only seemed to fuel his rage. He told me to man up. How could I tell him that was impossible. I would never be a man again and it hurt to think of myself that way.

I was a freak.

I blew up at him when he started to rant about me only using him for sex. I had only submit myself once to the man. He had no right. I was the first to swing a punch. It connected with his chin. His anger unbottled and I was the only thing within reach. He had grabbed me then and slammed me against the wall, pushing all the air from my lungs.

I had collapsed back on the stone as his fist hit beside me. I cried for him to just stop. To let me go. But it had only earned me a slap. My face stung and the bruising had just recently gone down. I had sank to the floor and Link towered over me.

The realization that he could hurt me, hurt what I held inside me, is what pushed me to tap into my link with Zelda. Within seconds she had appeared, probably by warping. Link turned on her, but my best friend would have none of it. Impa came forth when Zelda called upon her and restained Link.

He spouted curses at me. Telling me I was nothing. A selfish man that he had given everything for. To him I was now considered worthless. And the idea of what I had become would only drive his anger. So I didn't tell him of it.

Of course that was probably the reason I left. If Link couldn't deal with me than I suppose I wasn't needed.

I had already left the castle and was halfway to the desert, my first home, when a messager hawk found me. Zelda had found out that Link had been drunk that night. She wouldn't force me to see him, but she wished dearly that I would come home.

I couldn't.

That night had left a deep, aching hole in my heart. Every time I think of Link, that dreadful argument is all I can remember. Not the tender way he undressed me for the first and possibly last time. Not the joy in his voice when I first confessed. Only the coldness of his eyes and hatred in his heart.

"Where are you, brother?" Nabooru stood next to me on the balcony overlooking the vast desert. The sun had begun to set, bathing Din's sacred land in golden light.

"My thoughts."

"A terrible place, really." She tsked at me. "One can get lost."

"Maybe that would be best." My hands strayed from the railing to rest on my belly.

"You need to come out of this depression. It's not good for your health." Her fingers grazed mine in, what she must have thought was, a reassuring manner. But it only caused me to move away from her and the edge.

"All you care for is the _thing_ inside me." I clenched my fists and scowled at the floor, willing it to break away and reveal my own demise. For I had not the courage to do the unthinkable.

"Silly boy. I wish for you to smile once again." I shook my head at her. It was all a ploy to save what I wished never was.

"If you care so much, then take it. I know you have want of one." I knew I had struck a nerve. Nabooru had been dubbed barren. She could not be a woman. Just like I could never be a man.

The smack had been quick. Hitting me right where Link had. I simply took it. Had practically asked to be hit.

Tears fell from Nabooru's eyes, but I cared not. I wanted her to feel terrible, just like me. "If you continue to push me away, I won't be there when you need me most." Despite her anger, I was hugged. "You aren't alone in this Sheik. I will always be here. If you have need of me."

I kept from saying that she was contradicting herself. Instead I clung to her. Sobbing.

"Shh. It's ok. We love you. The Gerudo are a faithful bunch." It was like letting the flood gates open. I drenched her breast, because dang the woman for being taller than me, and she cried into my hair. But, by the goddesses, it felt good. So good in fact that I shared my troubles with her.

"Nabooru, I'm scared." Her arms tightened around me as I shook. "Every day it grows and I get closer to losing my sanity. I have been at many of the procedures."

Nabooru cut in, trying to sooth me. "It's okay to be afraid. What you bare is a miracle brought about by the heavens."

"It will hurt." I buried my face as far into Nabooru's chest as I could, seeking comfort. I repeat one phrase over and over as she rubbed my back. "I'm scared."

"I know." Her hands moved, one to my hair and the other to my belly. "But it is nothing to be scared of, dear. You are strong." The woman that had been the pillar in my life for as long as I can remember touched her forehead to mine. It was a way she had always calmed me.

We stayed like that until the last light left the sky and the bright moon was high in the night.

"You are blessed, brother." Nabooru moved away, but not before poking my nose gently. "Remember that."

I slept blissfully without a single nightmare that night.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik decides it is best to go back to the castle, but is he really ready for what that entails.

"Sister." Nabooru turned from the massive cauldron filled to the brim with piping hot stew. I looked forward to the times my friend would cook.

"Need something, Sheik."

I blushed. Hoping this wouldn't be awkward. "My shirts are too small." I tugged down on the shirt, trying to hide the bit of skin that refused to be covered.

"Oh, honey." Tears filled her eyes as she pulled me into a hug. "It's a sign of growth and life."

"I-I know." I buried my face in her, the smell of spices and morning mist overwhelming. "But can you get me bigger shirts?"

Nabooru chuckled, pulling away from me and walking away. "I already planned for this." She turned and gestured for me to follow, then motioned for a girl to tend to the stew.

We walked into her room and she picked up a chest. How? I am unsure. The Gerudo had immense strength. Nabooru was no different. In fact, she was much tougher than any other.

"What is in that?" I questioned how long she had been planning for this.

"Clothes." She said it as if it was okay that she had so many made for me.

* * *

"Nabooru."

"Yes, Sheik."

"What in goddess's name is this?" I held up a dress. No, it couldn't even be called that, as it was see through. It was simple. Floor length, teal in color, and slightly bejeweled around the waist.

"A night gown."

"Liar." I snorted. "Who would wear this at night. It is positively lewd."

"That, my dear brother, is the point."

"What?!"

"I figured you would go back to the castle at some point. If you encountered Li-" She corrected herself at my glare. "Him. I thought it would be great if you shown the dumb bastard what he is missing out on."

"That is a... bad idea." But it could come in handy. Right?

"Sheik. Where'd ya go?"

"We should pay a visit to the castle." I didn't want to, yet I knew it would be best to get it over with.

"Okay, but first let's go to dinner." She held up an outfit. "Put these on."

* * *

I sat down at a table and quickly was surrounded by girls.

"Aww. Isn't he cute?"

"I see a bump."

"Okay, girls. You've had your fill of Sheik. Give him some space." Nabooru made all the girls leave. Thank goodness.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I know how you don't like crowds." Nabooru winked at me. "I packed a bag for you. We can warp to the castle anytime."

I loved warping. "After dinner. I waited all day for your cooking."

* * *

We appeared in Zelda's study, where she instructed us she would be.

"Sheik!"

Suddenly I had an armful of hysterical princess.

"I missed you as well, Princess."

"How are you? Did the desert treat you well? How long are you staying? Should you sit down? Do your feet hurt? Why didn't you contact me within your month of being away?"

I was surprised she was still living after talking so fast and much. "I'm fine. The desert has treated me no different than the castle did. I am unsure about how long I shall stay. I don't need to sit down and my feet do not hurt. We warped, you know." I paused in my answers.

Why had I not contacted her? Was I afraid of him? But why if I knew I would be speaking with her. One last thought hit me. Had it really been a month?

"As for why I did not contact you, I was scared that my resolve to stay away would crumble." Zelda simply nodded.

"Hey, Zel. Have you seen-" I froze.

That voice. Shivers ran up my spine. In my internal panic Nabooru's hand found mine and laced fingers with me. It calmed me to know she would protect me.

My mind went to the clothes I was wearing. A long, purple tunic that fell to just above my knees. White leggings. White Gerudo shoes. Would my clothes give away my secret? Or would he believe I wore these due to living a different life style?

A cough from that same voice, that same man. "Have you seen Innal? She hasn't returned with my laundry, yet."

"No, Link. I have not."

I didn't turn until I could no longer feel his presence. The room empty of the one thing I wanted most. Even after all I had went through because of him.

I broke down and sobbed, falling to the floor. Nabooru was there. Rubbing my back as I mumbled his name. Zelda joined her and they led me from the Princess's study.

So, now I sat on Zelda's bed. My eyes red from crying. But my resolve set. I needed to see him.

"Is L-Link in his room?" I stuttered slightly on his name and cursed myself for it.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Zelda stopped Nabooru.

"If Sheik wishes to work things out, then we will let him." I smiled weakly.

"But that fucking no good son of a bitch bast-"

"Nabooru! Language, please." She huffed at me.

"That insolent, sorry excuse for a man should not be allowed to see Sheik. You remember what happened last time. I fear for Sheik above all, but what of the-" I cut her off yet again.

"Don't. It is my choice. It needs to be done." I whispered the next part. "I still love him."

"He should be. Good luck." I leapt up and hugged Zelda, then turned to Nabooru. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I do not think this will end well." Her eyes met mine. "But I trust you to leave should he become aggressive."

I nodded, hugged her, and headed out the door.

I stopped in front of Link's door. Just a simple knock would do. But I couldn't. I was shaking so badly. I focused and rapped lightly on the door. No answer. In fact, the door opened. I jumped back. Nothing.

I pushed the door open and walked into a very green room. Yeah. This was Link's.

His equipment was scattered about the room. Blankets pulled off the bed. Dressers open and empty, drawers pulled out. Various bottles litering the room. Baskets of clothes at the end of his bed.

He never was a clean person.

I went about the room picking up bottles. All were full, unopened. How strange. I placed them on a dresser, but they needed somewhere to go. I emptied the baskets on the bed and put the bottles in one. The clothes got folded and put away. Dressers fixed. Equipment picked up. Last was the bed.

As I finished placing the pillows, a familiar voice rang out. "It has been a hard month."

I jumped and turned all at the same time. Then backed up and fell on the bed. Link was in the doorway. He looked ragged. Huge bags were under his eyes like he hadn't slept well in a long time. His pants didn't have a belt and hung crocked on his hips. His shirt was no better, as it was wrinkled.

"Link. I- Um..." There was no excuse for me being here. "I am sorry. I should not have come in here without your permission."

I looked down when I saw the anger on his face. "Don't be ridiculous." I flinched.

"Sorry. I just..." His tone calmed and he stepped towards me. "I saw you walk in. I watched you clean."

The bed sank down slightly and I knew he had sat down. I chanced a peek in his direction. Only to find a blush dusting his features. "I was worried you would stop if you knew I was there." If possible, his blush deepened and he tucked his chin from me. "I love watching you move."

I blushed as well and tried to appear disinterested by pushing the wrinkles from the blanket.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

"I swear I will never drink again. It was a terrible idea. But you hadn't even glanced in my direction and Talon said it would help me if I drowned my troubles." Link's worn, cerulean eyes met mine and I melted.

"I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was just so afraid that you would hate me."

Link interrupted me. "I couldn't ever hate you, Sheik. Everything you do is beautiful. All that you are lures me in." His hand cupped my jaw and I found my face being pulled toward his own. "And I can never get enough."

The kiss he placed upon my lips was tender, but I couldn't return it. Here was the man that had stolen my heart and I found that he terrified me.

Tears squeezed from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks onto his hand. "Sheik, what's wrong?"

I tried to turn away. Panic was quickly taking me over. I knew he was being sweet and gentle. He wouldn't hurt me now. But the memory of his hands on me, shoving me into the wall. His hand, bloody and broken, curled into a fist next to my head. The rage he could hold. For me.

Sobs shook my body. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Link was studying my face. But I simply shook my head and tried to move from his grasps.

"I won't ever hurt you again." Slowly, Link lowered me to the bed. He leaned over me and held my gaze. "I promise."

I closed my eyes, unable to come up with anything to say. He needed answers. But none made sense. I'm frightened by what he can do. Yet, what he invokes within me is beyond comprehension. Not lust. More of a connection in my very soul that I cannot deny. Simply love.

Would he understand?

Something wet and warm landed on my cheek. "Please believe me." Warm breath on my face.

I reached up, feeling my way. Muscled chest. Broad shoulders. Smooth neck. Strong jaw line. Then my fingertips grazed soft lips, pulling down on a full bottom lip, parting them gently. Hands traveling down to wrap around that smooth neck and tangle in messy hair.

This needed to happen. My fears couldn't get in the way. I needed this man.

Thumbs rubbed at my cheekbones as hands cupped my face. It was a small motion, barely any space between us. Those lips still parted as they met mine again. I moved away, only to come back for another kiss.

"I love you." Words I missed whispering to my lover.

Another kiss. Stronger this time. Mouths opening to breathe the other in. My arms looping around his neck.

"I love you." Voice barely heard. As if it was a secret just for us.

Another kiss. A tongue licking at my teeth. Barely contained moans. Hand straying down to caress at my shoulder.

"I love you." It was louder now. No longer hidden from the world.

"Missed this." Link's mouth found my neck and he bit down. A growl leaving him as I clawed at that delicious back. Tongue licking at the sore, then lips sucking lightly.

"Ah! Link!"

"Mmm. Say it again." Biting, licking, sucking. Repeated again and again. He was leaving marks for sure.

"Link! Goddesses above! Urgh!"

"Hehe... You always have been vocal, huh?" His hands brushed my sides and massaged my hips. Pushing the tunic up. Fingers finding the waistband and hooking in.

Wait.

"Link, stop." I sat up, eyes wide. "We can't."

"Why not?" He tugged lightly at my leggings, but they didn't move.

I stayed silent and turned away. Obviously a bad move.

"Is there someone else?" Link's anger had flared.

"Why wou-"

"Being in a massive harem must be nice." Why did he think that?

"Having hundreds of woman at your beck and call would make any man swoon, eh." The Gerudo. He thought that I was... But I wouldn't.

"You seem to have made an assumption." I shook my head. "The Gerudo have been nothing but a comfort this past month."

"A comfort in bed."

I lost it. He thought they were sluts.

The slap was loud, but I didn't stop there. Link was dazed and I pushed him off. "You would think I shared myself with anyone else. I love you. But perhaps that was a mistake."

"Why else would you live there?" Link stood at the edge of the bed. His eyes were ice cold, but I knew mine held no warmth.

"Because they care for me!" I didn't think about how I just yelled. I had to focus on Link. His hand shot out like a coiled spring and grabbed my arm.

"And you think I don't." I was pulled to the side of the bed. Face inches from his, but neither made a move.

"Apparently not. Seeing as you believe me to be a whore." He snarled. Never a good sign.

Link's other arm wrapped around my back and lifted me from the bed. My back touched the wall. His hands on either side of my head. Trapping me. "Maybe you are."

I made sure to get right in his face as my question was heard. "Then what's stopping you?"

His lips slammed into mine. Hard and uncaring. One quick, angry kiss. Then he pulled away. "Because I know something is wrong and you won't tell me." Link's eyes looked like the summer sky again. But there was a darkness there and I noticed the tears that had not been shed. "It kills me inside to know you don't trust me."

"If I tell you, I am sure you will be disgusted by me."

"Sheik. I-"

"I can't." I placed a light kiss upon his lips. I needed to leave.


	3. Reveal

Just as I passed under his arm to head for the door, Link's arms wrapped around my middle. Right over the one thing I had tried to keep him from. Those hands froze for a second and a gasp hit my ears. Fingers spread out and moved caressingly across the bump. Rubbing at the sides and bottom. I moaned from the tenderness he was showing me. It felt better than any massage I had been given.

"Is this what you were hiding? Away from prying eyes under a long, loose shirt." Link's warm breath hit my neck. Followed by several soft kisses.

"Yes." My head rolled to the side, exposing more of what he wanted. Those wonderful kisses trailed down to my collarbone. His tongue lapped at the dips my shirt moved to reveal. Everything was tender. Everything was sweet. But most of all. Everything was done out of love.

"Why would you hide this?" I turned my head to look at him. I needed to be reassured that it was okay. That I was okay.

"You don't think I'm a freak? It doesn't disgust you?" He chuckled and kissed my nose, which I wrinkled in response.

"I told you that I love all that you do and all that you are." Link moved me further into his embrace. "You aren't a freak and it doesn't disgust me. I'm overjoyed."

I faced back away from him. Twiddling my thumbs. "Will you always think that?"

"Of course. You're my everything." He shook slightly, so I turned around fully. "And when you disappeared, I was lost. I lost myself." A single tear escaped his eye and I was quick to catch it.

"I won't go anywhere. Not now. Not ever." I pulled Link in. A chaste kiss full of love.

"Oh my goddess!"

"What?" I was surprised. Was something wrong?

"I wanted sex and you... you're... Goddess." Realization.

"Oh. You didn't know." What more could I say? "If you had known, I'm sure you wouldn't have."

His expression was forlorn. "Does Zelda know?"

"Yes. She was the one that informed me." The room was quiet for a while.

"That week you didn't talk. The vomiting. Eating tons of food in weird ways." Link's eyes widened. "When I slammed you against the wall. I could have."

He dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around my belly. Nuzzling into the bulge there.

"I have been blind. My anger could have destroyed something so pure." My tunic was lifted and stomach revealed.

Slight stretch marks were visible. My body not quite made for what it was going through. Yet Link was not deterred. Instead he kissed my navel. Then up a little. To the side some. Under my belly button. Continuing his treatment. Until I was sure he had touched every part.

I cried from the bliss his acceptance brought. This is what I needed.

He stood and picked me up, carrying me over to the bed. Where he set me down gently. "Lay down with me." I nodded.

* * *

It was light outside when I woke. A calming sensation running up and down my back.

"Sleep well?" I turned and snuggled into Link.

"Best few hours of sleep I have gotten in weeks." He laughed. And it sounded good and hearty.

I studied his face. The bags I had noticed were much smaller. He would need a couple more nights of well rest for them to go away completely. "Do you feel okay?"

Link seemed a little surprised by my question. "I am tired, is all. You left me and the guilt was too much." He kissed my forehead. "Nightmares have taken over my dreaming mind. But sleeping next to you helps."

"I don't plan on leaving. Not now that you know about..." I trailed off, hands going to my stomach protectively.

"Why do you do that?"

I looked up at Link, dumbfounded. "What do I do? If it bothers you, I will stop. You can te-"

"Stop." I hushed and ducked my head down, into Link's chest.

"Sorry."

"No. You have done nothing wrong. Besides trying to appease me." He pulled me close, face burrowing in my hair. "I have done nothing to deserve you. You're worrying over what I want. Please, stop."

"But I want to do all that is within my power to please you." I lifted my head from his body, taking his face in my hands. "No matter what it is."

I pushed my lips to his own. Opening my mouth and licking at his lips teasingly. Link's warm breath filled me and his tongue tried to enter my mouth, but I moved away. Laying kisses upon his jawline and nipping at his neck. Tonguing his collarbone happily. I purred and shifted on top of my love. Straddling his waist, earning me a gasp.

"Sh-Sheik! I thought you said-"

"Hush. I just want to love you. Please let me. If only for a moment." My lips met his again, protruding belly slightly squashed between us. This time I did let him in. Bliss. Oh, how I missed this man. My hero. No one could take him from me. "Mine."

"Ha! Claiming me, hmm." His bemused expression was so cute I couldn't help but steal another kiss.

"Always."

"I have missed you so. My dear Sheik. My love." I giggled. Full and cheerful. Why did I ever think he would hurt me? Never. Link would not do so of his own accord.

"You never get to drink again. Talon can forget about it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He flipped us over. Gently. Mindful of that which was between us.

The next hour was full of tender touches and loving kisses. It was a wonderful time, until Link decided to bring up the subject that I worked so hard to avoid.

* * *

"You are such a distraction, Sheik." Link laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you did it on purpose."

"Mmm." I knew I had and hoped he would drop it.

"Sneaky Sheikah." He wouldn't. Would he? "Why do you stop me from saying-" Apparently he would.

"Please. Don't"

"B."

"Link."

"A."

"Stop."

"B."

"Please."

"Y."

"Don't"

"Baby."

I had, had enough. I practically jumped from the bed and Link. "I told you not to."

"Why not? You carry my child, Sheik." I was furious.

"But I don't want to!" I huffed when Link tried to pull me into him.

"Do you care about me, Sheik?" I knew what he was doing. If I cared for him, then I would want to bear his child, right? Bull. Shit.

"Don't you dare. This has nothing to do with that." I backed into the wall when he yelled.

"It has everything to do with it! I would understand if you had been raped, but that is my child!" Link pointed at my stomach, red-faced. "I would hope you loved me enough to keep it!"

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop." I shook my head. "Quit saying those words."

"Do you think just because you don't say baby" I flinched, "or child, that it will go away? That won't happen. It will still be there!"

I slid down the wall. Tears streaming from my eyes. Continuously shaking my head. Trying my hardest to ignore him. "I'm scared." Strong arms wrapped around me.

"I will be here. You won't have to do this alone." Link's hand lifted my chin. "It's okay to be scared."

I clung to him, as I had done to Nabooru when she said those same things to me. Everyone was here for me. Why couldn't I be here for myself?

"Shh. Calm down. I love you." Link rubbed my back soothingly. Up. Down. Up. Down. I focused on the feel, trying to stop the fear from taking over. "Breakfast?"

A laugh bubbled from me. "L-Leave it up to you to think abo-bout food at a time like this." I snuffled and cuddled in close to his chest as Link lifted me up. "Breakfast sounds great."

A knock at the door.

"Link, did Sheik co-" Nabooru stopped, door halfway open.

That is until it flew open, Impa storming in and taking me from Link. "Bath." Then we were gone.


End file.
